


Finders Keepers

by ShizukaHanagawa



Series: Forbidden Pleasures [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers.Plain and simple.Well, that is until Ryouta, your best friend, has the upper hand...





	Finders Keepers

Never would Ryouta have thought that THIS is what he would find in his dressing room. He studied the soft fabric as he picked it up, noting the way the light bounced off of the (f/c)-spun lace. He knew that in the entire agency, there was only one model that would occasionally use his room to change out of their uniforms and into their professional clothes, as were the agency’s rules, when there were people blocking her room and quite frankly, he was shocked that she would leave these behind.

“Oh, (f/n)cchi, what have you done?” Ryouta asked as he hid the lace panties in his locked chest, a devious smile on his face.

As Ryouta opened the door to his dressing room and looked down the hall, it was indeed noted that (f/n)’s dressing room was blocked by props and people. How unfortunate. He checked his watch again, glancing once more at the time before going down to the set. It was rather surprising that the pair would be doing a photoshoot today, meaning that he would have to let her find her panties… eventually.

“Good morning, Ryouta! How are you doing today?” (f/n) asked as she approached the blonde, her (e/c) eyes shining in the bright lights of the set.

“Good morning, (f/n). I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m good. I heard that we were working today. Do you know what the shoot is going to be about?”

Ryouta shrugged and messed with the earring found on his left ear, a nervous habit he always had with this girl. There was no way that Ryouta would admit it, but having (f/n) attending Kaijo with him made him a wreck. There was always so much that the boy wanted to do to her at school like hold her hands, kiss her, have her come running into his arms after he won a game, but he somehow had gotten himself friend-zoned right off the bat. Ryouta grimaced as he remembered how cruel he was to the girl at first, talking to her with such a cold attitude and letting her know that he didn’t want to date her. So far, he did a pretty good job at fighting her off until (f/n) got fed up with his attitude and told him that she never thought of him that way. Welp… now they were best friends.

(f/n) walked away from Ryouta and went towards the director, curious to what they were going to do today for the photoshoot. Ryouta watched as the director pointed over towards a rack of clothing and then motioned for (f/n) to get Ryouta as well.

“Come on, Ryouta. The director wants us to choose what we want to wear from the racks and only after we change into the clothing will he tell us what are prompt is.”

“Eh? He’s being that difficult is he?”

“Yup!”

The two wandered off and into the two different rooms that they were going to use to change into their clothes for the photoshoot. Ryouta changed into a white button-up shirt, a black tie loose around his neck, a pair of black suit pants and the matching black coat slung over his shoulder. He walked out and noticed that (f/n) was dressed in a classic black dress. Ryouta’s golden eyes Quickly glanced over the girl, taking in the way the tight fabric gripped at her every curve and how it clung to her mid-thighs. (f/n) sported a pair of heels that were just so sexy on her.

“Ready, Ryouta?” (f/n) asked as she snapped Ryouta out of his trance.

“Yeah.”

~~~

The two models walked back to the dressing rooms, tired from the shoot and smelling like the perfume and cologne that they had modeled for. Honestly, the cologne and the perfume smelled intoxicatingly good, setting Ryouta’s hormones over the edge, but he needed to have control.

“Ryouta?”

“Yes, (f/n)cchi?”

“Do you mind if I use your dressing room? Mine is still blocked and it looks like more stuff is in front of it.”

“Of course. I’ll put the divider in the middle of the room.”

“Thanks, Ryouta.”

The two entered Ryouta’s dressing room and changed out of the professional clothes and back into either their school clothes or regular clothes. Everything seemed peaceful until (f/n) let out a frustrated groan.

“Where did you put them, Ryouta?”

Ryouta smirked. It was now or never and he was so close to having her in the palm of his hand.

“What are you talking about, (f/n)cchi?” Ryouta asked.

The girl peeked her head around the divider and glared at the golden haired boy. She knew that he had hidden her panties, but as to why, she didn’t know. Seeing that Ryouta was already dressed, she walked around completely, hands on her hips as she stared up at the tall male.

“You know what I’m talking about, Ryouta!” (f/n) pouted as her (e/c) eyes scanned his side of the room.

Ryouta watched as she looked and looked, never thinking about looking at the chest that sat on the dresser. She was growing more and more frustrated and Ryouta could only do so much to hide his amusement.

“Ryouta, just tell me where they are! I’m not leaving this place without panties on,” (f/n) whispered softly as her eyes locked with his.

Ryouta sat down in his chair, side of his head propped on his hand. He crossed one leg and smirked deviously at the girl.

“On one condition.”

(f/n) raised an eyebrow, her sulking now subsiding as Ryouta’s ‘innocent’ behavior was being replaced with something much darker and more mature. She would be a fool to admit that she didn’t like her best friend, even though he had been thorough about her being friend-zoned since they met.

“And what condition is that?”

“I want a kiss.”

(f/n) stared at Ryouta and Ryouta stared back, eyes dark and glazed over. Chills spread through her body at the sight of him. His grey Kaijo uniform fit him well along with the lazily buttoned white shirt and loose tie. She watched as his eyes scanned her body, taking in the bare skin right above her knee high socks and sighing happily.

“What?”

“I want a kiss, (f/n)-chan.”

Chan? When did he ever use that with her?

(f/n) stalked over to the sitting man, her right hand gripping his black tie tightly and pulling him up with it. Her curious, yet cloudy eyes scanned his face for any inkling of Ryouta playing a joke, but she couldn’t find any mischief even if she had imagined it.

“What are you playing at, Ryouta?”

“Nothing. I just want a kiss from a beautiful girl is all.”

“One kiss and I get them back?”

“Of course, (f/n)-chan.”

The (h/c) haired girl leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, memorizing the warmth and softness of his lips. She could tell that Ryouta used vanilla chapstick and she sighed happily, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she was pulled into Ryouta’s lap, her (e/c) eyes opening in shock.

“What are you doing?”

Ryouta gave the girl a lazy smile, his gold locks framing his face so seductively. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist and the other had her hand clasped with his. There was a scary amount of seriousness that was shown in his face, making the girl want to recoil but she couldn’t. She wanted his warmth and the affection that he was offering, but she would need to know what he wanted first.

“(f/n)-chan, you know that you’re my best friend, right?”

“Yes, Ryouta.”

He let go of her hand, moving to brush one of her stray strands of hair out of her face and then cupping her cheek. He loved the feel of her soft skin under his touch. He had known for a long time that he harbored feelings for this girl, but it wasn’t until today that he would act upon them. If it wasn’t for the panties found in his dressing room, and the fact that the director had made the two pose as if they were a couple, these feelings would probably remain hidden still.

“I don’t know how you feel, (f/n)-chan, but you’ve enchanted me. It doesn’t matter if we’re in class sleeping at our desks or if you come on the set in one of the most ridiculous outfits to exist, I always want you. I can’t figure out why I want and need you so much…”

Ryouta ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his eyes flickering back and forth between her beautiful eyes and her plump lips.

“So what do you want from me, Ryouta?”

“All of you.”

(f/n) gulped and gripped his grey uniform jacket tightly in her hands.

“You’re not saying this as an ‘in-the-moment’ thing, are you?” the girl shyly asked.

“Of course not. If I wanted an ‘in-the-moment’ thing, I would have gotten another girl from school.”

“And if I say that I want all of you as well?” (f/n) asked.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Ryouta whispered huskily.

He leaned up and captured her lips with his again, his free hand pressing right between her shoulder blades, making her stay where he wanted her to. (f/n) moved slightly on his lap, the small chair not comfortable for her. Ryouta took the hint and picked the girl up, placing her on the dresser. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as he placed soft kisses along her neck. (f/n) clawed at the front of his uniform, eager to feel his toned and muscular chest beneath her delicate hands. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to feel him beneath her own touch.

However, there were other plans.

A knock sounded from the dressing room door, bringing the two back to reality. They looked around the dressing room quickly before Ryouta pulled himself away from (f/n), rather unwillingly, and helped her off the dresser. A few more knocks came from the door, these more urgent than the first ones. Ryouta sighed and ran a hand through his hair before yelling at the person on the other side of the door to come in. It was one of the makeup artist that had a crush on Ryouta.

“What is it, Miyumi-san?” Ryouta asked, rather irritated.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out to karaoke, but (l/n)-san is here. Am I interrupting?”

(f/n) saw Ryouta roll his eyes before answering.

“Actually, Miyumi-san, (f/n)cchi and I are having a serious conversation right now. Why don’t you go home and we can follow up tomorrow, okay?”

Miyumi nodded hesitantly, but still left. Once she was gone, Ryouta closed and locked the door, the dark tint in his eyes returning as he laid eyes on (f/n) once again.

“That girl is always a nusance…”

(f/n) giggled as Ryouta’s mouth found hers once again. He was a bit more aggressive, wanting to catch up to where the two originally were. (f/n) helped Ryouta rid himself of his grey uniform coat before pulling off his tie. Ryouta placed the (h/c) haired girl on the dresser again, undoing the black bow of her uniform as well. Ryouta’s golden eyes locked with (f/n)’s (e/c) eyes before the pair had stripped off their button up shirts.

(f/n) needed a moment to stare at the sculpture in front of her. Her fingers danced over every muscle and curve that she could see. Ryouta chuckled deeply, noticing how fixated (f/n) was. He held her hands in his, staring down at the girl.

“Just staring doesn’t get us anywhere, (f/n)-chan.”

He released her hands and ran his up and down her sides, noting her back arch as he touched her. Nothing gave him more pride than seeing the well-renowned princess of Kaijo High melt beneath his very touch. His eyes focused on the (f/c)-spun lace bra that the girl wore. Ryouta had forgotten that all this started because he had hid her panties…

His index finger hooked the top of the cup of her bra, playfully fulling at it as his thumb ‘accidently’ brushed against her hardened nubs. (f/n) let out tiny gasps, only to be heard by Ryouta. He genuinely smiled down at the girl, pleased with her response. Her small hands reached out and touched his chest before trailing down to the top of his pants, yanking at the belt. Soon, the two were free of their skirt and pants.

(f/n) sat on Ryouta’s dresser, completely naked for the man in front of her while Ryouta sported his black boxers. The blonde kneeled in front of  the dresser, taking one of (f/n)’s bare legs in his hand, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses from the inside of her ankle to the inside of her thigh. (f/n) watched as the blonde moved slowly between her legs, watching as he gradually moved closer and closer to the spot the pair both wanted.

“Oh!” a surprised gasp escaped (f/n)’s lips as Ryouta placed a kiss against her core.

Ryouta had no mercy as he delved into her core, his tongue and lips claiming all of the girl that was in reach. Her hands pushed and pulled at his head, the pleasure just too much for her alone. The male slipped two fingers into the girl’s mouth, urging her to suck on his fingers in an attempt to keep the noise down. (f/n) happily obliged before Ryouta pulled his fingers away and prodded at her core. Slowly, they slipped into her warmth, moving slowly as his thumb rubbed her clit.

That was it.

(f/n) was thrown over the edge and reduced to nothing more than an exhausted mess. Ryouta stood and looked at the girl, admiring his work. Her (e/c) eyes were glazed over completely, her need taking over. She stood and dropped to her knees, fingers digging into the elastic of his boxers before pulling them down and admiring his proud manhood.

She wasted no time in palming him, noticing that he was indeed very thick and large. Pre-cum spilled from the tip, which (f/n) greedily collected with her tongue. Ryouta hissed at the contact, his need growing stronger and stronger with each movement (f/n) did. Her tongue darted over his sensitive member before taking him into her mouth. Ryouta couldn’t help but close his eyes and slip a hand into her hair as she continued to pleasure him. He couldn’t take it anymore and neither could she. (f/n) was once more lifted on to the dresser with Ryouta staring at her dangerously.

“Ryouta…”

“All you have to do is ask, (f/n)-chan…” Ryouta mumbled deeply.

“Please.”

That was all it took to release the beast inside of Ryouta. He slid into her core and held her tightly against his body, his lips against hers. Her walls gripped him tightly, adjusting to his large size. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as the two pulled away from each other. Ryouta ran his hands up and down her legs as she wrapped them around his waist, pulling him as close as possible to the girl.

“You’re so beautiful, (f/n)-chan…”

Ryouta dragged a finger down her chest slowly and almost feather-like as he slowly moved inside of her. The (h/c) haired girl blushed beneath the dominant male, her lip being held hostage by her teeth. Ryouta shook his head as he placed his thumb on her bottom lip again, freeing it of her teeth. The pace Ryouta was currently going at made the girl lose her breath. Ryouta was relentless with her body, enjoying the way she squirmed and arched against him.

Suddenly, the world went white. Ryouta and (f/n) were lost in the pleasure they shared. It was fairly quiet in the room, the two desperately trying to recover their breath. (f/n) slipped an arm around Ryouta’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss before the two would officially have to move away from each other, wanting to savor the passion once again. Soon, the two were dressed and looked at each other, the flame from earlier still in their eyes.

“So, Ryouta, where are my panties?”

Ryouta reached over and unlocked the chest on the dresser, pulling out the (f/c)-spun lace panties.

“Looking for these, my dear?”

(f/n) glared at the tall man as she attempted to grab her panties.

“Give them back!”

“On one condition.”

(f/n) rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“What now?”

“Become my girlfriend.”

“Obviously, Ryouta! I’m not just saying that because I want my panties! I really want to be your girlfriend.”

“Good.”

“So give me back my panties already!”

“Sorry, (f/n)-chan, finders keepers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ryouta only uses -chan, with the reader as a way to seduce her, but -cchi with others around to show that he respects her.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
